(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing system, an information processor, a non-transitory computer readable medium, and an information processing method.
(ii) Related Art
In the past, systems have been proposed which manage access to a device connected to a server via a network.
Further, so-called cloud computing has been proposed in recent years which is a utilization form of a computer, in which data and the functions of software, hardware, and so forth present in a client computer are transferred to a group of servers on the Internet to allow a user to use only necessary parts of the data and the functions as needed via the Internet. In cloud computing, it is required to easily establish connection between the computer (operation terminal) operated by the user and a device which the user wants to use, while realizing scale-out. Herein, the device is a peripheral apparatus (image processor) of the computer, such as a scanner, a printer, or a multifunction machine.